Problematic Holidays
by Kiiro-Dess
Summary: -Los PokeDex Holders se reúnen para unas merecidas vacaciones en una de las Playas de la región Hoenn. Aunque aquella reunión solo sea una excusa para sacar al aire los celos de ciertos Dex Holder's.- Variedad de Shipping En conjunto con Tetra.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es un Fanfics que estamos realizando Onee Chan**** - Tetra Zelda- **** y Yo :3 **

**Esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras por hacer esto en conjunto. 3**

* * *

Ya había llegado el tan esperado día para el trio de Sinnoh, al fin podrían tomarse sus merecidas vacaciones en aquellas populares playas de Hoenn, y lo que los tenía más ansiosos que nada ¡Se encontrarían con sus Senpais Dex Holder! Aquello no habría sido mejor para ellos, conocer a los 'héroes' de esas regiones los tenia realmente emocionados.

-Ya está todo... Pearl, Diamond- dijo la señorita Berlitz con una notoria emoción en el rostro observando a sus dos mejores amigos subiendo las últimas maletas a su vehículo.

-¡Si, Señorita!- Respondieron ambos al unísono.

-¡Va a ser demasiado emocionante!, ¡Por fin conoceremos a nuestros Senpais!- decía muy emocionado el Dex Holder rubio.

-Sí, siempre eh querido conocerlos- Dijo la señorita, juntando sus manos de la emoción.

-Señorita ya es hora de que vayamos - Comento el mayordomo de Platinum quien estaba ya preparado para partir -si llegan tarde quizás no puedan disfrutar el día-

-¡Es cierto! Dia, Señorita hay que irnos ya - grito Pearl alterando nuevamente a sus dos amigos

-Pero aún no hemos desayunado - reprocho Dia mientras se subía al auto no muy contento, no le gustaba tener que hacer largos viaje sin su comida.

-Ya habrá tiempo para comer después- le reclamo el rubio -Bueno Sebastián-san ya estamos listos.-

-Entonces vamos.-

Los Dex Holder de Sinnoh iban sumamente emocionados por ir a otra región, y de paso conocer a sus Senpais, en el trayecto, iban tan deleitados con el paisaje y con los Pokémon que veían, que no se dieron cuenta cuando habrían llegado a la región Hoenn.

-Hemos llegado- Anuncio Sebastián, quien habría parado el vehículo frente a un hermoso edificio de aquella popular ciudad.

-¡Qué bien!- Exclamaron Pearl y Diamond mientras bajaban rápidamente del auto, ayudando a la señorita con las maletas.

-Por favor Diamond-sama, Pearl-sama, no se molesten en bajar el equipaje, yo me encargo de eso- menciono Sebastián deteniendo a los chicos quienes ya estaban sacando las maletas del auto.

-Pero...- Dia se veía no muy convencido, no le gustaba tener que dejarle todo el trabajo a ese viejo mayordomo.

-Sebastián-san, no podemos dejarle todo el trabajo a usted- continuo el rubio molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos tampoco muy convencido.

-Por favor chicos- pidió nuevamente el mayor.- Yo me encargare de llevar los equipajes al lugar donde se hospedaran, ustedes pueden ir a divertirse a la playa-

-No es una mala idea- dijo Platinum haciendo que los otros se giraran a verla con cierta sorpresa y con una cara de no estar muy de acuerdos con la idea.- Después de todo tenemos que ir a buscar a nuestros Senpais- agrego la chica.

-Pero, señorita...- Intento replicar Pearl.

-No se preocupen, al llegar al Hotel las personas del servicio lo ayudaran- Respondió Platinum con una gran sonrisa.

-¡De acuerdo!- Exclamo el dúo cómico.

-Por favor, cuídense y vallan con cuidado- Les dijo Sebastián, mientras bajaba las maletas que faltaban.

-¡Sí!- Gritaron los Dex Holder de Sinnoh mientras corrían, demasiado emocionados por conocer finalmente a sus Senpais.

[…]

Mientras tanto, cierto trio se encontraba en las playas Slateport City disfrutando del mar y el sol que les ofrecía ese día que consideraban simplemente perfecto. ¡Al fin habrían conseguido un tiempo para divertirse!

La castaña quien lucía un hermoso traje de baño azul marino era la que más emocionada que se encontraba de los tres y se veía la "emoción" que sentía al verla brincando de un lado a otro levantando granos de arena por todos lados.

-Sapphire ¿podrías dejar de levantar polvo?- se quejó el joven de ojos carmesí mientras sacudía su traje que tanto trabajo le costó diseñar.- Lo único que consigues es que mi traje se ensucie.-

-¡No seas aguafiestas!- grito la castaña molesta sin dejar de brincar en la arena.- Además no lo hago por que quiera... ¡La arena está que arde!- grito llamando la atención de la mayoría de los de alrededor.

-¡Te dije que deberías usar sandalias!- bufo un tanto molesto Ruby ante aquella escena que se había montado la castaña.

-Pero, ¡Son molestas!- Reprocho la "chica salvaje" como era apodada por uno de sus Senpais.

-Pues entonces ni te quejes-Respondió Ruby mientras se sacudía todo el polvo que había quedado en su traje.

-¡Hum!- Bufo la chica, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Oigan, cálmense parecen Maridos- Les reprocho el más pequeño de los tres mientras se cruzaba de brazos, se veía la molestia que sentía al estar siempre viendo las peleas absurdas de aquellos tortolos.

-¡Pe-Pero que dices Emerald!- Gritaron los susodichos, completamente rojos, por lo que acababa de decir el tercer Dex Holder de Hoenn.

-¡Entonces dejen de comportarse como una pareja!- le dijo completamente enfadado el menor de los tres.

-Emerald... por qué no puedes ser como los otros niños- menciono Sapphire mientras que con el índice se rascaba la mejilla un poco apenada.- ya sabes, a tu edad uno jugaba con balde y pala y hacia castillos de arena.-

-¡Pero yo no soy un niño!- Grito molesto, el pequeño Dex Holder

-B-Bien, pero no grites- Lo calmo la chica.

-¡Ustedes siempre me hacen enojar!- Les reclamo Emerald, señalándolos acusatoriamente.

-Ehy~ ¡Chica Salvaje, Chico raro y Chico Cursi!- canturreo cierto azabache detrás de ellos con una burlona sonrisa en el rostro. -¡Hasta que los encontramos!-

-Gold, ¿podrías dejar de llamarlos así?- le reprocho la peli azul un poco molesta por como Gold trataba a sus Kouhais.

-Oh, tranquila Chica súper seria- trato de calmarla el chico de googles haciendo que la joven solo lanzara un pequeño suspiro, Gold solo dio una carcajada y nuevamente dirigió su mirada a sus Kouhais de Hoenn.- Por cierto Sapphire...- El chico de ojos dorados le dio una vista de la cabeza a los pies a la castaña parando claramente en la buena delantera de la chica.- Si que luces bien con ese traje…-

-¡Oiga!- Exclamo un enfadado Ruby, porque su Senpai, le mirara sus "Atributos" a su Amiga/Novia.

-¡Oye tú! ¡No seas pervertido!-Le grito Crystal al criador, mientras le propinaba un fuerte golpe.

-¡Pero Crys! No es mi culpa- Le reprochaba Gold, a su amiga mientras se sobaba la parte donde lo había golpeado.

-No pueden pasar un día sin pelear- bufo molesto el pelirrojo que se había mantenido en silencio hasta entonces.

-Vamos Sil, estamos aquí para ver chic... digo ¡para divertirnos!- grito el chico tratando de animar a su mejor amigo mientras tomaba una pelota del bolso que traía -Bueno, ¿qué tal un partido mientras esperamos al resto?- sugirió muy animado, se veía que Gold disfrutaría ese día de todas formas.

-¡Cierto! ¡Hay que divertirnos!- Exclamo contenta la chica salvaje, apoyando a su Senpai.

-Bien, hay que formar equipos- Dijo el Dex Holder coordinador.

-Bueno, eso no es tan complicado... es un juego de 3 v/s 3- menciono Silver haciendo que lo dicho por Ruby fuera realmente tonto.

-Bien, ¡pero chica salvaje tú te vienes con nosotros!-

-¡Ni hablar Gold-Senpai! Lo único que quiere es ver los pechos de Sapphire- defendió el chico cursi, sabiendo ya las maliciosas y pervertidas intensiones del joven.

-Pero de que ha... ¡Ooooh! Ya entendí, estas celoso, ¿verdad chico cursi?- Menciono con picardía el criador, poniendo a Ruby más rojo que un tomate.

-¡Pe-Pero que dice Senpai!, ¿Po-Porque estaría yo celoso?- Balbuceaba el coordinador, mientras intentaba hallar una excusa.

-Jajaja, no te preocupes chico cursi. Esos pechos son tooodos tuyos- Le afirmo, mientras le guiñaba un ojo, poniendo a los dos tortolos más rojos que nunca.

-¡Bueno comencemos!- Grito Crys quien parecía estar más animada que de costumbre, aunque se entendía ya que se podría decir que era la que más trabajaba de todos.

-¡Oye no empiecen sin nosotros!- Alzo la voz cierto peli negro corriendo hacia los chicos.- uff... quedamos en vernos en la parada ¿no? - replico Red entre jadeos mientras limpiaba un poco del sudor de su frente y recuperaba el aliento.

-¡Maestro!- Gold lanzo la pelota a su suerte mientras se dirigía junto al campeón de Kanto -Vaya, es raro verlo llegar ante que los otros...- menciono con cierta extrañeza mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de su Maestro.

-¿uh? Bueno, Blue y Yellow se fueron a probar los traje de baños, mientras que Green... bueno él se fue por ahí- explico mientras rascaba su nuca

-¡Oh! Blue-Senpai y Yellow-Senpai, se fueron a probar los trajes de baño…- Gold se encontraba en su propia fantasía imaginándose a sus Senpais, pero más que nada la castaña de buen cuerpo era una de las protagonista de su sucio sueño.

-¡Sera mejor que no pienses molestarlas!- Le amenazo con su puño su amiga peli azul.

-¡¿Eh?!... Cla-Claro que no Crys- Le dijo mientras se escondía asustado detrás de su Senpai de Kanto.

-Es cierto, será mejor que no molestes a Yellow…- amenazo con total seriedad a su kouhai causando un poco de temor en el menor.

-Cierto... olvide que Yellow-san es suya- Gold lanzo un suspiro, pensar que su Senpai se había conseguido una novia con esa actitud de despistado, le parecía en verdad absurdo pero admirable.

-Por cierto ¿aún no llegan los de Sinnoh?- menciono el pequeño de Emerald buscando a los alrededores.

-No, pero supongo que no deben de tardar-Menciono Crys mientras preparaba el balón.

-Espero y no tarden, ¡Ansió conocerlos ya!-Menciono totalmente emocionado el campeón de Kanto.

-Todos queremos conocerlos, Maestro- Le dijo, también emocionado Gold.

-Bueno basta de charlas y ¡comencemos con el juego!- grito Sapphire un tanto impaciente al ver tanta charla y tan poca acción.

[…]

-¡¿A dónde se metió Dia?!- Gritaba molesto el rubio quien estaba parado en una roca buscando a su amigo, quien arceus sabe dónde estaba metido en esa playa, y para agregar que aquella playa era realmente inmensa y le dificultaba el buscar. -¡ah! se supone que íbamos a buscar a nuestros Senpais y él se va sin avisar- Pearl se encontraba realmente enfadado por la poca consideración que tenía su amigo.

-¿Lo encontraste Pearl?- Pregunto la señorita Berlitz quien había llegado después de haberse colocado su traje de baño –De un alto costo sin duda-

-¿ah? ¡Señorita!- El rubio volteo a mirarla y se sonrojo completamente al ver a la señorita con aquello puesto, era la primera vez que la veía de esa manera tan… ¿sexy?- N-no ¡¿Pero que se cree ese Diamond, al desaparecer así como así?-

-Hola, chicos-Saludo un sonriente Diamond, apareciendo con un helado, y una soda en sus manos.

-¡Dia! No quiero decir, Diamond ¡Se puede saber a dónde fuiste!-

-Bueno... Solo fui... por algo de comer...- Decía Diamond dándole pequeños bocados a su helado con una sonrisa asomada en su rostro.-Por cierto, de camino me encontré con este chico…- Dia señalo a cierto castaño que venía detrás de él con las manos en los bolsillos y con una cara de muy pocos amigos..

-¿y quién es el Dia?-pregunto Platinum señalando al joven que se veía más mayor que ellos.

-Ñam... bueno él estaba... causando un alboroto... en la tienda.- dijo Dia causando que el chico solo diera un pequeño gruñido.

-¿Alboroto?- pregunto Pearl un poco extrañado, ya que ese chico parecía muy maduro como para causar alborotos en una playa.

-Cierta chica se llevó mi dinero…- bufo el castaño cruzándose de brazos, mientras que con ese comentario solo podía recordar aquella chica ruidosa que siempre lo molestaba.- Supongo que te debo algo- menciono haciendo que Dia solo asintiera con una sonrisa.

-¿Podemos saber tu nombre?-Pregunto amablemente Platinum con un poco de curiosidad.

-Me llamo Green-Respondió el fríamente

-Green... ¿Acaso no es ese el nombre de uno de nuestros Senpais?-Pregunto el rubio, mientras veía detenidamente al chico castaño.

-¿uh? Entonces ustedes son los mocosos de Sinnoh- menciono el castaño cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, si es así... creo que Green-Senpai... me debe dinero- Dijo Dia entre carcajadas haciendo que el mayor solo lanzara un suspiro.

-Green-Senpai ¿saben dónde están los demás?- pregunto Platinum manteniendo su seriedad.

-No- dijo a secas causando una pequeña mueca de parte de la chica.- Pero creo donde pueden andar esos… vamos-

[…]

-¡Oye Crys! No le pegues tan fuerte al balón- Se quejaba cómicamente el de ojos ámbar sobándose su cabeza del golpe que había recibido por parte de la peli azul.

-Vamos, no te quejes llorón- Le respondió ella burlona.

-¡Por tu culpa tendré dolores de cabeza!- Se quejó nuevamente esperando que Crystal se disculpara.

-Cabeza es lo que no tiene…- murmuro el pelirrojo lanzando un suspiro y que Emerald quien había escuchado el comentario asintiera dándole toda la razón a Silver.

-¡Vamos Gold deja de quejarte!- le grito la castaña un poco molesta ya que no podían continuar con el juego.

-No te metas Sapphire… No tiene sentido que lo hagas-

-¡No trates de callarme Ruby!- Le reclamo molesta nuevamente la chica ¿acaso no se podía mantener tranquila un momento?

-¡¿Por qué siempre tratas de empezar una discusión?!- Ruby en verdad se sentía molesto al ver como su chica actuaba tan infantilmente por un simple juego

-¡Ah! ¡Porque todos tienen que pelear todo el día! – alzo la voz una chica molesta viendo como esos chicos no podían dejar sus infantiles peleas para otro día, peor por otro lado le causaba gracia al ver como discutían sus temas amorosos.

-¡Blue-Senpai!- El primero en correr hacia ella fue Gold, seguido por su mejor amigo y protector de su considerada hermana. -¡Usted siempre luce muy bien su buen- Un fuerte golpe interrumpió aquella frase del de googles

-Ni te atrevas a decirlo Gold…- amenazo el de ojos plata

-Red… - llamo tiernamente la rubia a su ya novio Red, quien al verla solo se dignó a abrazarla dulcemente

-¡Yellow! Te extrañe mucho…- decía con llanto fingido causando un sonrojo extremo en la pobre rubia.

-P-pero que dices… s-solo fueron unos minutos…- tartamudeaba la rubia aun avergonzada por lo que había dicho Red.

-ugh… ¿no pueden hacer sus cursilerías en otra parte?- comento Emerald haciendo una mueca de asco ante aquella escena de sus Senpai.

-¡Miren! Ahí viene Green… con tres personas más- dijo el campeón de Kanto soltando a la pequeña Yellow, señalando hacia la dirección donde venían.

-¡Green!- grito una emocionada Blue mientras corría a recibir al líder de gimnasio. Y a sus Kouhais claro.

-¿Ven a los chicos que vienen para acá?- menciono el castaño señalando a los jóvenes que corrían hacia ellos- bueno ellos son el resto de sus Senpais.

-¿E-ellos son?- pregunto sorprendido el rubio, es más nunca se esperó que todos ellos vinieran con tanta emoción corriendo a tal velocidad.

-¡Oyeee Green! ¿Acaso ellos son nuestros Kouhais de Sinnoh?-Pregunto emocionado el chico de ojos rojos.

-Sí, son ellos-Respondió el líder de Viridian City con un tono de fastidio.

-¡Mucho gusto, Senpais!-Saludaron muy emocionados el Trío de Sinnoh haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante todos ellos.

* * *

**¿Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

-El gusto es nuestro-Respondió amable la Peli azul.

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-Pregunto el campeón de Kanto con su típica curiosidad, acercándose a los pequeños Dex Holder.

-¡Yo soy Pearl!- Se presentó animadamente mientras se señalaba así mismo.

-Yo Diamond- Dijo luego el pelinegro terminando finalmente su helado.

-Mi nombre es Platinum.

-Lindos nombres, Pearl-Kun, Diamond-Kun y Platinum-Chan-Respondió tiernamente la rubia soltando unas carcajadas, haciendo sonrojar levemente a los chicos por aquel halago.

-¡Je! pero quien iría a pensar que tengo una kouhai muy linda...- comento el azabache con aquel tono de todo un pervertido mientras pasaba su mano por el hombro de la señorita Berlitz.- Yo soy...

-¡Gold como te atreves a tratar así a Platinum-chan!- Vocifero la peli azul a punto de darle un buen golpe a su amigo, aunque se detuvo al ver como el rubio de Sinnoh se había interpuesto entre ellos.

-¡Tu más respeto con la Señorita!- Grito Pearl mientras que a empujones alejaba a Gold de la chica.

-Oye tigre, tranquilo-Respondió burlesco el criador, haciendo enfadar al rubio.

-Tú tienes la culpa por pervertido- Le regaño su amigo Pelirrojo dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Cierto, eres un pervertido sin remedio-Le recriminaba Crys negando con la cabeza, en verdad que su amigo era un pervertido sin causa.

-Espera chica súper seria, no te molestes conmigo- y sin avisar tomo el brazo de la peli azul y jalo de ella hasta pegarla hacia él, mientras que otra sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro- Recuerda que solo soy- y antes de que pudiera terminar su frase recibió dos fuertes golpes en la cabeza.

-¡Aléjate de ella!- gritaron al unísono Emerald y Silver amenazándolo con el puño mientras que Crystal solo sonreía, le parecía muy tierno de su parte que esos dos chicos la defendieran de su pervertido amigo.

-¡Auch! ¿Porque todo el mundo me golpea?- Pregunto Gold, mientras lloraba cómicamente.

-Por qué eres un idiota pervertido- Respondieron unísonos Silver y Emerald.

El trio de Sinnoh veían completamente asombrados el comportamiento de sus Senpais, ¿Acaso sus Senpais eran así de inmaduros? Por qué en verdad lo parecían actuando de esa manera tan infantil, sobre todo por el chico de ojos ámbar. Aunque Pearl solo veía con cierta irritación a su Senpai, no podría perdonarle el hecho de tratar de ligar con la chica a la cual le debían servidumbre.

-Pearl... yo si soy maduro comparado con Gold-Senpai ¿no?- llamo inocentemente el pelinegro sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio, mientras señalaba a su Senpai.

-S-si Dia, no quiero decir Diamond... es lo más seguro que lo eres- menciono el chico a lo que Diamond soltó un "Yupi" mientras alzaba sus brazos. Aunque aquella acción solo hacia que Pearl solo se retractara de lo que había dicho.

-Bueno chicos- dijo Sapphire animadamente mientras abrazaba por la espalda a los dos chicos de Sinnoh - supongo que ahora que ya los conocemos... ¡¿Podremos seguir jugando?!- grito ella un poco molesta por haber detenido el juego por tantos minutos, y siendo calificada ya rápidamente por el rubio como "Bipolar"

-Sapphire... creo que eso tendrá que ser para otro rato- dijo un poco fastidiado Ruby por la actitud de su compañera.

-¡Pero yo quería jugar ya!- Se quejaba la "chica salvaje"

-Pero los chicos de Sinnoh acaban de llegar, se paciente-Le dijo Ruby con fin de calmar su hiperactividad.

-¡Hum! Está bien-Le respondió ella no muy conforme.

-Bueno, Bueno, ¡Me gustaría escuchar sus historias!- Grito con emoción el pelinegro de Kanto mientras que tomaba por los hombros al chico de las emociones- Quiero saber de sus aventuras.

-Red, tenemos mucho tiempo para escucharlas- murmuro el castaño con su tono de amargura.

-¡Green! Estamos de vacaciones ¡Podrías dejar esa cara de pocos amigos!- vocifero Blue, en verdad que no entendía cómo es que Green podía ser tan aguafiestas, aunque bueno así le gustaba a ella.

-Chica ruidosa...-

Los Dex Holder comenzaron a disfrutar de sus merecidas vacaciones en la playa, cada uno por su parte pero disfrutando al fin al cabo. Red y Yellow se encontraban escuchando las divertidas historias que narraban el dúo cómico de Sinnoh -con ciertas exageraciones entre ellos, que claramente los hacia ver como 'héroes'- Mientras que Platinum disfrutaba jugando con la arena como toda una niña disfrutando de esos días –Aunque aquel acto tan infantil no pasaba desapercibida por el rubio.-

El par de tórtolos de Hoenn, junto con Gold y Blue, se encontraban finalmente terminando con el partido que la chica salvaje tanto ansiaba ganar. Emerald, Crystal y Silver –este último fue obligatoriamente.- se encontraban haciendo un gran castillo de Arena, uno que llegaba a sorprender a cualquiera de los que estaban en la playa ese día. Mientras que Green, se encontraba vigilando que Gold no le hiciera algo a la castaña.

-¡Uuufff! Esto si es cansado -Suspiro Blue- Tengo demasiada Sed, ¿quién me acompañaría por unos refrescos?-Pensaba mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

-Senpais, Señorita y Dia, ahora regreso… voy por unos refrescos-Dijo Pearl, mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

-Ho-ho-ho~ Pequeño rubio ¿Así que vas por unos refrescos? ¡Yo te acompaño!-Grito Blue mientras rápidamente se dirigía al rubio de sus Kouhais.

-¿Eh? Claro Senpai... ¿Quieren algo?- Pregunto Pearl a lo que todos se voltearon a verle interesados

-Bueno, yo quiero un jugo de frutas- menciono la señorita con una sonrisa

-A mí me traes un buen helado ¿eh?- dijo animadamente la castaña mientras le daba un golpe al balón, el cual por simple "coincidencia" llego a la cabeza del de chicos ámbar.

-Ya en serio, ¿Por qué todo el mundo me golpea?- murmuro el mientras se sobaba lentamente su cabeza.

-Bueno, yo quiero... galletas, un refresco, un helado y – Dia iba contando con sus dedos, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido.

-Espera Dia, No quiero decir Diamond… mejor déjenme anotarles los pedidos- Suspiro Pearl mientras sacaba una libreta junto con una pluma de Arceus sabe dónde, mientras comenzaba a anotarlo.

Ya todo anotado, ambos comenzaron a dar paso a la tienda más cercana de la playa para comprar la mayoría de las cosas que habían encomendado sus Senpais.

No les tomo mucho tiempo el tener todo en mano, claro excepto por aquellas galletas de marca tan extraña que había encomendado Red -tanto que se dudaba de su existencia.- Donde para mala suerte de los dos Dex Holder tendrían que averiguar si lo podían encontrar en una de las pocas tiendas que habían en el Hotel, donde se hospedarían más tarde.

-Ese Red... ¿de verdad estamos haciendo tanto lio por ir por sus galletas?- bufo molesta la castaña cuando apenas habrían entrado en el edificio.

-Aja- Pearl en verdad que no le prestaba mucha atención a las quejas de su Senpai, pero en verdad no le importaba mucho escucharlo, ya mucho le bastaba con el hecho de soportar a Diamond cuando hablaba de sus animes.- Creo que tendremos que subir y preguntar...- dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras

-Ni hablar, pequeño Kouhai - replico la mayor mientras que jalaba del brazo del pequeño.- ¡Vamos por el elevador!

-Está bien...-Dijo el rubio resignado mientras era llevado a rastras por su Senpai – Después de todo no tengo opción – Pearl lanzo un bufido cuando habrían llegado al elevador.

-Bien, las tiendas están...en el Piso 3- Dicho eso presiono el botón, le gustaba esas cosas que con un botón podían hacer maravillas.

Mientras el Elevador subía lentamente, se podía ver por el vidrio el bonito paisaje de toda la ciudad, aunque también era un tanto temeroso ya que cada vez que subían se podía ver más altura –Y eso es algo que a Blue no le gusta mucho.- Se escuchó un fuerte ruido y acto siguiente se detuvo el Elevador, haciendo que los dos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo.

-¿Pe-Pero que paso?- Pregunto Pearl, sorprendido, imaginándose lo peor.

-¡Oh, No! ¡Nos hemos quedado atrapados! ¡Auxilio!- Chillaba la castaña, mientras golpeaba la puerta de aquel Elevador, esperando que al menos alguien la escuchara.

[...]

-Crystal, ¿ahora que hemos terminado con esto que hacemos?- cuestiono el pequeño Rubio mientras colocaba una bandera en una de las torres de ese enorme castillo de arena que habían realizado.

-¿¡Pues que les parece si vamos a nadar!?- Animo la joven peli azul con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Nadar?- repitió un poco alarmado el joven pelirrojo

-Claro, después de todo estamos en la Playa- comento ella a lo que Silver solo bajo la cabeza un poco apenado- ¿Silver? ... ¿No me digas que no sabes nadar?

-¡C-claro que si se!- Dijo de manera inmediata con un leve rojo en el rostro ante aquella insinuación de la Dex Holder especialista en capturas.- Solo que no muy bien...- agrego mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sacaba unas carcajadas por parte del pequeño Emerald.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar-Le ofreció amablemente su amiga peli azul.

-E-Este yo...-Le intentaba responder un muy sonrojado Silver por lo linda que se veía su amiga al ofrecerle su ayuda.

-Oye Crys, yo tampoco sé nadar ¿Me enseñas?-Le comento pícaramente su amigo pervertido.

-Oye Gold ¿en verdad no sabes nadar?- comento un sonriente Red interrumpiendo la conversación de sus Kouhais- Porque hace poco que te vi nadando con unas chicas- agrego mientras señalaba al mar en donde estaba antes el Dex Holder.

-¿Eso es cierto Gold?- escucho decir a Crystal bastante molesta amenazándolo con el puño.

-¿Eh? N-no...- Gold dirigió su mirada a su Maestro bastante molesto ¿Cómo se atrevía a delatarlo de tal manera?

-Ja Ja, buen intento Gold- Se burló Crys, algo que sorprendió un poco al azabache, pues esperaba un buen golpe de su parte diciéndole algo como "pervertido" -Solo ayudare a Silver. – agrego con una risa mientras tomaba le brazo de su amigo.

-¡Hum! Muchas gracias Maestro-Bufo Gold mientras apuntaba a Red.

-¿Eh? ¿Y ahora que hice?-Se cuestionaba el campeón de Kanto, aun sin darse cuenta de lo que había causado.

-Bueno Silver ¡vamos!- grito la joven peli azul jalando del sonrojado chico pelirrojo, llevándolo claramente al mar para comenzar de una buena vez con sus "clases"

El día transcurro con tranquilidad, al menos nadie se ahogaba en el mar y no había quejas entre los Dex Holder, excepto por aquellos que aun esperaban la llegada del rubio con la castaña con sus refrescos y alimentos.

-Pearl aún no llega...- murmuro Platinum con un tono de preocupación.

-Tranquila Señorita, de seguro ya vienen- animo el peli negro con esas sonrisas que siempre calmaban a cualquiera.

-Así es Platinum-chan de seguro solo se les olvido algo en la tienda, pero seguro que vienen - animo igualmente la rubia con su dulce voz.

-De seguro están en búsqueda de las tontas galletas de Red - bufo molesto el castaño

-¡Oye Green no culpes a mis galletas porque Blue aun no llega!- defendió el joven campeón a sus dulces galletas mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Hum... de seguro algunos chicos vieron a Blue y se la llevaron para divertirse- Comento el peli negro lanzando una mirada burlona a su amigo- Y ella acepto, no la culpo... después de todo tu no haces nada por ella.-

-Red es suficiente- Dijo Yellow, no esperaba que su novio fuera tan directo con Green, y menos por estar defendiendo esas galletas de marca inexistente. -Green-san... lo que Red quería decir fue que, no tiene que preocuparse por Blue, ella es grande y puede cuidarse sola de los chicos que van tras ella.

¿Acaso todos estaban contra él? O ¿Solo le estaban dando indirectas para que fuera tras ella? Aunque las palabras de Red por un lado lo dejaron tontamente preocupado por ¡Ella! la chica que siempre lo fastidiaba. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo por un lado quería correr para buscarla y matar a cualquiera que se la hubiera llevado donde Arceus sabe dónde, pero por otro no podía hacerlo y dejar atrás ese "orgullo" que tenía

. -Posiblemente ya vienen, no deben preocuparse- Dijo apareciendo como todo un ninja el chico cursi de Hoenn.

-Ruby tiene razón, solo hay que esperar un poco más- Animo nuevamente Yellow con aquella dulce voz que calmaba a todos.

-...-Green simplemente no dijo nada, y se dio media vuelta para irse a recostar en la arena, aun con la sensación de que algo le pasaba, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

[…]

-¡Auxilio! ¡Nos hemos quedado atrapados!-Seguía gritando la castaña casi sin fuerzas.

-Senpai, tranquilícese a gritado demasiado tiempo-Le intento calmar el menor, quien trataba de darse viento con un papel, el calor en ese lugar era increíblemente sofocante.

-¡Pero qué dices pequeño Kouhai!- Le llamo la castaña con su semblante serio -¡¿Qué dirá tu novia si no volvemos?! - Grito bastante desesperada la chica

-¿N-novia?

-Ya sabes, la linda chica a la que llamas Señorita- comento mientras le pegaba con el codo con su típico tono burlesco -Vamos que ustedes tienen algo más...

-Se equivoca Senpai- replico el rubio cruzándose de brazos mientras lanzaba un pesado suspiro.- La señorita no es novia de nadie.

-¿Nooo?, Ow~ yo pensaba que si...Como ella no te dejaba de mirar...-Le dijo haciendo énfasis en la oración, causando que las mejillas del rubio se tornaran de un leve carmesí.

-¿E-Enserio?-Le pregunto el rubio bastante curioso.

-Hohoho~ Pero claro, hasta parece que te devora con la mirada pequeño Kouhai. – Blue parecía en verdad un tanto sorprendida, le parecía un tanto extraño que el chico que parecía ser el "líder" del trio fuera tan distraído en esos temas.

-P-pero que dice... La Señorita no...- Balbuceo el rubio con su rostro notoriamente sonrojado.

-¿Porque no te aseguras? Cuando salgamos de aquí, de seguro lo notas pequeño kouhai~- canturreo la joven castaña dejando a un Pearl totalmente confundido.

-B-bien... entonces veamos cómo salir de aquí.

Un silencio totalmente incomodo se hizo en aquel espacio tan pequeño, además de no haber encontrado ningún tipo de salida por más que habrían buscado, los dejo totalmente agotados por esos minutos, que para ellos eran largas y eternas horas.

-Supongo tendremos que esperar a que alguien venga- La castaña lanzo un suspiro agotado mientras se sentaba en una de las esquinas del lugar.

-Es lo mejor- Pearl lanzo un bufido mientras se apoyaba en la pared del elevador.- Podemos hacer algo mientras ¿no?

-Quien sabe...- una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro de la castaña, con una clara idea de cómo "aprovecharse" de su buen Kouhai y de lo aburrido que estaban. - Pearl... -

-¿Sip?-

- Hagamos una apuesta- dijo mientras se ponía en pie acercándose a su rubio Kouhai, ya tenía una idea de cómo divertirse en esas vacaciones aparte de fastidiar a su dulce amiga y a su  
"querido Líder".

-¿Q-que clase de apuesta?- balbuceo el rubio con notoria curiosidad y algo de temor, sabía que su Senpai se traía algo malo entre manos, a pesar de haberla conocido hace muy poco.

-Apuesto a que no te atreves a besar a Platinum-chan a final de estas vacaciones~- canturreo la jovencita haciendo que el rostro de su pequeño Kouhai tomara el color de un tomate.

-¡¿Q-que?!-

-Ya me oíste...- dijo con una sonrisa -Piénsalo, te harás una noviecita al final de las vacaciones- Claro, esa era una posibilidad si es que no le rechazaba. Blue le guiño el ojo haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara más, claro si eso era posible en esa situación.

-...- Pearl no dijo nada, o más bien no podía hacerlo, aun le costaba el pensar si aceptar o no, bien él tenía que admitirlo ¡le gustaba la señorita! por eso aquella idea solo se le hacía de alguna forma ¿tentadora? - Y... ¿usted qué hará si gano?

-Pues...- Blue dudo unos momentos en que responder, hasta que su mente divago un momento en el castaño que tanto le gustaba por fastidiar.-Te haré ver a Green totalmente extraño

-¿Green-Senpai?-

-Así es, Como nunca, te lo has i-ma-gi-na-do- canturreo Blue nuevamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos aun sin sacar esa sonrisa de su cara.- ¿Hacemos la apuesta?

-S-si...-

Y antes de que pudieran cerrar esa apuesta sintieron como las puertas de ese ascensor se fueron abriendo poco a poco dejándolos ver finalmente el exterior y los sorprendidos rostros de algunos de los Dex Holder y dos enfadados rostros, de Platinum junto con el castaño. El personal del Hotel se disculpó por el mal momento y la falla mecánica de aquel ascensor donde habrían quedado. Y finalmente quedando en su "libertad" pudieron volver a disfrutar de la playa y del poco sol que quedaba.

-Que Calor...- comento ya casi más tranquilo el chico de ojos naranjo siendo acompañado por sus dos amigos ya que los tres caminaban un poco separado del resto.

-Pearl- llamo la joven Berlitz jalando del brazo de su amigo - ¿Qué clase de cosas obscenas hicieron ahí?

-¿Co-Cosas Obscenas? ¿A-A qué se refiere señorita?-Pregunto temeroso el rubio por la intimidante mirada de la chica.

-¡Sabes a que me refiero! Pasaron demasiado tiempo encerrado juntos-Le reprocho Platinum a su amigo.

-¡Se-Se equivoca señorita! No pasó nada ahí dentro ¡Se lo juro!-Le afirmo él.

-¿Entonces que hicieron tanto rato?- cuestiono Platinum sin despegar la mirada de Pearl.- Y no me digas que nada...

-Solo estábamos... hablando- lo último lo dijo un poco más bajo con un rubor en su rostro al recordar precisamente aquel tema del que hablaban.

"Hasta parece que te devora con la mirada pequeño Kouhai." Aquella frase dicha por su Senpai lo había dejado por un momento pensativo, ¿en verdad la Señorita siempre lo observaba? o ¿simplemente era una broma de parte de Blue?

-¿Hablando? ¿Y de que hablaban?-Cuestiono la señorita, mientras veía a su amigo de pies a cabeza.

-P-Pues, N-Nosotros hablábamos de...-El rubio no sabía que decir, porque estaba claro que no podía decirle de la apuesta que habían hecho con su Senpai, y menos lo que habían estado hablando tanto rato ya que prácticamente, la incluía.

-Señorita- llamo Diamond - ¿Usted... esta...celosa verdad? - aquel comentario solo hizo que el rostro de Platinum se volviera de todos los colores dejándola claramente sorprendida, ¿De qué estaba celosa? es mas ¿Por qué estaba celosa?

-No, no lo estoy- replico ella mientras inflaba una de sus mejillas.

Mientras tanto caminando hacia la misma dirección, ambos castaños se encontraban en un silencio bastante molesto. Nunca antes lo había visto tan molesto, aun cuando siempre lo fastidiaba nunca se había mostrado así con ella.

-Green~- llamo la castaña mientras se colgaba de su brazo, así como siempre solía hacerlo.- ¿Que te sucede?

-Oye... ¿no crees que él es muy pequeño para ti?- El castaño frunció el ceño, con su mirada completamente seria como no lo había visto antes.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto con una sonrisita burlona en su rostro, claramente sabía lo que se refería ese chico, pero no quería admitirlo después de todo estuvo mucho rato sin estar a su lado y quería aprovechar de molestarlo un momento.

-¡Tú sabes a lo que me refiero!- replico molesto tratando de ocultar aquel leve rubor que se había asomado en su rostro.- Venimos de vacaciones… no a conocer y estar con gente rara.

-¡Greeny!- No tardó mucho en abrazar con más fuerza el brazo de ese castaño - No es necesario estar celoso.

-No lo estoy-

-¡Claro que lo estas!- insistió ella haciéndolo fastidiar más.

-... chica ruidosa…- una sonrisa ladeada se asomó en el rostro del castaño, en verdad a pesar de lo ruidosa que era, tenía que admitirlo, apreciaba la molesta presencia de su "amiga".

-¡Por cierto! ¿Mis galletas?- reclamo Red por sus preciados bocadillos inexistentes aunque lo único que recibió fue una mirada molesta de parte de los dos Dex Holder que habían quedado encerrado, prácticamente por ¡culpa de sus alimentos! –Hum… ¿y ahora que hice?

* * *

Wah~ Thank very mucho por esos hermosos Review que dejaron :'D  
Esperamos igualmente disfruten del capitulo .3.

Kari~ -No, no habrá Oldrival como tu enorme gato rogeli pero neh hacemos lo posible para que todos, todos tengan sus cutres momentos x3 - Excepto por Emerald y Diamond, esos están solos por derecho (?) Y sip, sera Haughty sin derecho a reclamo asd :V (?)

**¿Review? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

"Besar a la señorita" "Besar a la señorita" "Besar a la señorita" Se supone debería disfrutar de sus grandes vacaciones, pero si pasaba pensando en esa apuesta ¡no disfrutaba nada más que sus pobres fantasías! El alterado rubio se encontraba sentado en una de las rocas de la playa observando el amplio mar mientras que en su cabeza solo estaba aquella apuesta. ¿En verdad había aceptado besarla? Era la señorita, su amiga, ¡A la que debía servidumbre! Arceus lo castigaría si llegaba a robarle un beso, no solo Arceus, Sebastian-san, el padre de la señorita y ¡el mismo Dia! Todos ellos irían tras el con látigos si era necesario, si él se atrevía a besarla.

-Pearl...- Aquel llamado solo hizo que el pobre se alterara más y de un sobresalto se girara a ver a la portadora de esa voz. - ¿En qué piensas?

-¡Ah! ¡S-señorita!- El rubio se giró a verla con su rostro levemente sonrojado, simplemente no podía responder a la pregunta de la chica por más que quisiera-No es nada…- trato de disimular el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-¿Estás seguro? Estas demasiado distraído hoy- Le reclamo ella de forma molesta al rubio.

-Cla-Claro señorita ¡estoy perfectamente!- Le intento afirmar él forzando una sonrisa.

-¿Así? Pues no te creo-Le reprocho la heredera Berlitz, parándose enfrente de él con clara determinación -Ahora dime ¿Que te sucede?

-Ya le dije ¡No es nada!- replico un tanto molesto alzando la voz como nunca antes lo había hecho con Platinum -Lo siento...-

-Está bien... es mi culpa por obligarte a hablar- comento ella con una sonrisa forzada, aun un tanto sorprendida por esa reacción tan inesperada de Pearl- Pero, en verdad estas raro.

-en verdad lo siento señorita...- se disculpó el rubio cuando vio que su amiga se retiraba- ¡Argh! ¡Todo por culpa de Blue-Senpai! - bufo mientras colocaba sus manos en su cabeza tratando de no alterarse más de lo que estaba, pero en verdad que aquella idea lo tenía bastante inquieto esa tarde.

Platinum en realidad se sentía dolida y confundida, su amigo nunca le había hablado así y mucho menos le había alzado la voz, es más se podría decir que el rubio siempre evitaba gritarle. Por ello la Señorita a pesar de eso tenía que descubrir que es lo que le pasaba a su compañero.

-Tengo que descubrirlo a como dé lugar- Dijo para sí misma segura de sus palabras, estaba decidido, tenía que saber en qué tanto pensaba Pearl.

-¡Señorita!- Llamo Diamond mientras que a brincos se acercaba a la Señorita Platinum.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- pregunto arqueando una ceja un tanto curiosa por el escándalo de su amigo peli negro.

-Blue-Senpai dijo que Green-Senpai nos invitaba a comer, a uno de esos grandes restaurantes- Comento con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja el peli negro, se le notaba las ganas de querer probar las comidas de ese lugar.-Además ya se hace tarde y es hora de almorzar.- agrego con una sonrisita.

-¿A un restaurante?-Pregunto asombrada la Peli azul al ver tanta consideración por parte del castaño amargado.

-¡Sí! Nos invitó a todos- Señalo el chico de las emociones mientras que con delicadeza llevaba por los hombros a la señorita.- ¡Vamos Pearl!- Le grito a su pensativo amigo que aún estaba alterándose en las rocas de la playa.

-¡Que ya voy!-

[…]

No pasaron más de unos cuantos minutos para que todos estuvieran sentados, frente a una gran mesa llena de distintos platos de muchos tipos de exóticas comidas, que al ser platillos preparados por grandes Chef fue sencillamente predecible que Green se enfadara, después de todo él era el que pagaba toda esa comida.

-Aun no entiendo por qué tengo que invitarlos a comer con MI dinero- replico molesto el castaño mientras observaba su vacía cartera, y todo gracias a la castaña abusadora de dinero, que lo habría obligado a gastar.

-¡Ya deja de quejarte!- comento un molesto peli negro a su amigo sin despegar sus ojos carmesí de esos platillos tan deliciosos.

-Claro... ¡tú no eres el que gasta!- bufo Green mientras se cruzaba de brazos bastante alterado por la idea de gastar todo lo que había tenido alguna vez , y más aún por tener a dos bestias devoradoras que de seguro le hacían tener una deuda millonaria.

-No se preocupe, puedo devolverle el dinero- comento Berlitz dándole un sorbo a su jugo dejando con una cara de asombro al castaño, como si un fantasma hubiera visto- ¿sucede algo?

-Platinum-chan no te preocupes- dijo Blue con una risa nerviosa ante la seriedad que había colocado la joven Platinum.

-¿Están seguros?-Pregunto ella con su tono neutral, que llegaba asustar.

-Claro… no hace falta-Respondió Green intimidado por la mirada que Blue le estaba dando, claramente con ella al lado no podría decirle a Platinum que le pagara hasta el más mínimo centavo. Al fin acabo nunca nadie dijo que era malo aprovecharse de sus amables Kouhais.

-Bueno... ¡A Comer!-Grito la castaña.

-¡A comer!- gritaron unísonos los dos peli negros devoradores, quienes no esperaron ningún segundo para comenzar a tragar toda esa comida.

-¡Dia, no quiero decir Diamond al menos debes masticarlos!- le replico molesto el rubio mientras le daba un golpe en la nuca, en verdad que Diamond solía ser bastante desconsiderado cuando se trataba de comida.

-Go Shiento- se disculpó el aludido con la boca llena, típico de Dia.

-No tienen remedio...- suspiraron ambos rubios, tanto la dulce de Yellow como el inquieto de Pearl, al ver a sus amigos tan hambrientos como siempre.

-Si se comen más de 20 platos... ¡ustedes pagaran!- bufo molesto el castaño mientras cortaba su carne.

-¡Vamosh Geen! No seash ajuafieshtas- Le dijo su amigo Oji rojo, quien era tan "educado" que hablaba con su boca repleta de comida, y aun llevaba grandes bocados de comida a su boca.

-¡Cierto Greeny!, ¡Hay que disfrutar!-Fue lo que grito Blue mientras se abalanzaba sobre él.

-¡Hum!-

-Eshto... esta delishioso- Decía la castaña salvaje con la boca repleta de comida, al igual que su Senpai.

-Por favor Sapphire, ten más modales ¿quieres? - gruño el chico de Hoenn causando una mueca de molestia por parte de su amiga.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto ella levantándose de su asiento para enfrentarlo, no quería que este fuera a decirle lo que hacer nuevamente.

-¡Por qué es antihigiénico!- Le grito el chico Fashionista molesto de la falta de modales de su compañera.

-¡Para ti todo está mal!-Le grito igual la chica salvaje.

-Claro, está mal que comas de esa manera frente a todos- replico el señalándola, haciéndola caer en cuenta de algunas sobras de comida que había caído en su ropa.

-¡Espera Ruby! ¿Acaso no puedes dejar de fastidiarme?

-¿Fastidiar?- repitió el arqueando una ceja sin dejar de observar a su compañera, mientras que los otros se mantenían atentos a la discusión del par de Hoenn.

-Siempre ¡Siempre! diciéndome que hacer, como actuar, que vestir, que decir, como comer.

-¡Entonces deberías dejar de comportarte como un animal!- Soltó el coordinador haciendo que todos los presentes se quedaran sorprendidos por lo que había dicho y su compañera castaña prácticamente en un estado de "shock"

Lo que paso luego fue sencillamente predecible, la castaña, quien se estaba aguantando las lágrimas, por aquellas palabras dichas por ¡Ruby! El chico con el cual tanto tiempo estuvo y que pensaba más la entendía, había resultado quien le dijo aquello que tanto le había ofendido.

-Te odio- Fue lo último que dijo ella para luego arrojarle un plato con un líquido en él, para después salir corriendo lo más rápido posible.

-¿No iras tras ella?- comento Blue esperando ver alguna reacción del coordinador.

-No- dijo a secas para levantarse de su lugar e ir claramente a cambiarse, después de todo, Ruby no soportaba estar con ese olor a sopa y con su traje todo sucio.-Después de todo... no trato con "animales"-y al terminar lanzo un leve bufido y se retiró dejando a la mayoría perplejos ante aquello.

-Ese idiota...- comenzó a decir Green con ese tono de amargura tan típico de el-debe pagar por ese plato roto y esa comida no digerida.

-¡Es en lo único que te preocupa!- soltó la dulce voz de Yellow alarmando a la mayoría, ella no era de las que gritaba.- ¿Acaso no se da cuenta? Sapphire-Chan acaba de salir muy lastimada por la culpa de Ruby-san- Comento muy preocupada la pequeña Dex Holder.

-Tienes razón Yellow, pero ¿Que podemos hacer? Acabas de oír a Ruby él no se ira a disculpar con ella...-Menciono Red mientras terminaba uno de sus tantos platos.

-Eso no es algo en que debamos entrometernos- dijo el castaño interrumpiendo la conversación de los tortolos de Kanto.

-¿Pero qué dices Green?- pregunto Yellow alterada, no entendía como ese chico podía ser tan frívolo con esos asuntos.

-Yo creo… que eso es algo que ellos deben solucionar- agrego Silver tratando de no darle tanta importancia al asunto.

-Pero...- comenzó a decir Yellow aunque fue rápidamente interrumpida.

-Nada de peros Yellow, ellos dos deben resolver sus asuntos-Le dijo el Líder de Viridian frunciendo el ceño.

-De acuerdo, pero aun así esto está mal-Comento la pequeña rubia derrotada, Green tenía razón, no tenía por qué meterse en las discusiones de sus Kouhais de Hoenn por más que le doliera verlos así de distanciados.

-Vamos, ¡tampoco es para alterarse!- vocifero el azabache de googles mientras daba un sorbo a su soda. – Sabemos que el chico cursi y la salvaje siempre discuten- agrego cruzándose de brazos, esperando que alguien le diera la razón.

-Es cierto- continuo en decir la de cabello azulino mientras observaba el camino por el cual una de sus amigas habría partido a correr. – Pero esta vez Ruby si se pasó…

-Lamento interrumpir su conversación…- dijo la joven heredera mientras se levantaba- ¿Saben dónde fue Pearl?

-Yump... Creo que se fue apenas Ruby-senpai se retiró- comento Diamond mientras daba un bocado a su almuerzo bastante despreocupado.

-¿Irse?-Pregunto sorprendida, ya que no había notado el momento en el que su rubio amigo se levantaba.

-Sí, pero… supongo que fue al baño, no debe preocuparse Señorita-

-Mmm...Está bien-Dijo ella no muy convencida, al fin y al cabo luego buscaría a su amigo.

[...]

Lo que Ruby le había dicho, la dejo en verdad bastante decaída, nunca en su vida alguien le había ofendido de tal manera. Ella no se comportaba como una dama es más estaba muy lejos de serlo desde que decidió cambiar, no le importaba verse "a la moda" ya que ella prefería ser natural y si Ruby no le hubiera dado esa ropa, Arceus sabe cómo estaría vestida en ese momento. Pero que Ruby la llamara animal en verdad que le ofendió, por eso no se arrepentía por nada en haberle derramado esa sopa.

-Ese idiota...- una lagrima silenciosa resbalo por sus mejillas nuevamente mientras hundía su rostro en sus rodillas- Lo odio...

-¿Sapphire-Senpai?- la aludida se asomó levemente para ver al portador de esa voz tan extraña. -¿Se siente bien?

-¿Te parece que si Pearl?- murmuro sin dirigirle la mirada al rubio.

-Bueno...Yo-Yo solo quería saber- comento tímidamente, se sentía en verdad tonto por preguntarle eso y verla en ese estado, ya que era lo más obvio.

-No, no te preocupes, perdón por ser así de dura-Se disculpó ella mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que aún quedaban en sus mejillas.

-No, tranquila Senpai ¿Puedo hacer algo para que se sienta mejor?-Le pregunto el amablemente a la chica salvaje.

-¿porque eres tan amable?- replico con fingida molestia, le agradaba la preocupación del menor pero no le gustaba que la trataran así por lastima.- ¿acaso... me tienes lastima?

-no es por tenerle lastima- menciono el rubio colocando su brazo detrás de su cabeza- solo... no quiero que mi senpai este deprimida, además son vacaciones y ¡debemos disfrutarlas!- agrego colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica, con una sonrisa en el rostro tratando de esa manera darle algunos ánimos.

-Gracias... Pearl- Sapphire se sentía agradecida por tanta consideración del chico, ya que muy pocas veces era Emerald el que calmaba sus penas cuando discutía con Ruby.

-No me agradezca Senpai, ahora… ¿Ya está mejor?-

-Si muchas gracias Pearl-Respondió la castaña con una ladeada sonrisa.

[...]

Ese era el escenario perfecto y sabía que tendría que aprovecharlo de alguna manera para causarle esos celos tan divertidos a su querido Kouhai de Hoenn. Al fin y al cabo su compañera parecía estar bastante divertida teniendo una agradable conversación con el chico rubio, y para hacerlo más "eficaz" era un bonito atardecer y ellos sentados en la arena cerca de la orilla, así como en las cursis películas que la castaña de Kanto veían junto a su amiga. Y Blue no es de las que deja pasar una oportunidad tan sencillamente perfecta…

-Hohoho~ Veo que alguien consiguió compañía- canturreo la castaña sin dejar de observar la escena de los dos chicos con iniciales de fuego.

-Por favor Senpai, deje de darme indirectas- menciono el joven Fashionista quien estaba leyendo una revista de modas.- no me disculpare.- agrego entre dientes.

-No son indirectas... tampoco quiero arruinar la escena- una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la joven castaña.

-Y ¿qué tanto miras Blue?- cuestiono el joven líder acercándose a la curiosa de Blue.

-Me parece que Sapphire está más feliz que de costumbre- dijo con su fingida inocencia que siempre usaba para hacer molestar a los demás.

-Deberías dejarla tranquila Senpai- bufo molesto el chico coordinador, quien se supone que estaba enfadado con esa chica… ¿entonces por qué demonios sentía esas ganas de matar al rubio?

-Tu deberías hacer algo Ruby-san- interrumpió la dulce voz de Yellow-Si no... Quizás la pierdas-

-Usted debería preocuparse de sus asuntos Yellow-senpai- reclamo Ruby a nueva cuenta, en verdad no entendía por qué todos le decían que se disculpara.

-Bien Ruby ¡Pero cuando la pierdas no te quejes! ¿Eh?!- vocifero molesta la rubia retirándose de la habitación ¿cómo demonios ése chico podía ser tan terco?

-tsk... no es necesario que me lo digan- murmuro en bajo el chico de gorra blanca cubriendo su rostro con aquella revista.

-Pero hacen linda pareja ¿No creen?-Dijo la castaña con un tono pícaro en su voz.

-¡Claro que no!-Grito repentinamente Ruby, con solo escuchar la palabra "pareja" se había colocado bastante molesto.

-Hohoho~ Así que estas celoso ¿Verdad?-Se burló Blue al ver tan divertida reacción.

-¡Ah! ¡Claro que no lo estoy! ¡No me importa en lo más mínimo que haga Sapphire!- vocifero el pelinegro volviendo a lo que estaba, haciendo como si su revista fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-En ese caso... ¿No importa que le dé un empujoncito a Pearl verdad?- pregunto con inocencia la castaña mientras que jugaba con su cabello.

-Claro que no me importa…- respondió entre dientes el Dex Holder de Hoenn.

-De acuerdo~ entonces aquí voy-Canturreo ella mientras con cautela se dirigía fuera de la habitación.

-…Oye- llamo el líder de Viridian- Por si no lo sabes me debes pagar por esa sopa que tu novia derramo.-agrego bastante serio intimidando con la mirada al pobre peli negro.

-Senpai… debería ponerse en plan de ahorro- replico el coordinador bastante disgustado al ver como su Senpai era tan malvado como para cobrarle una simple sopa.

-Eso quiero…-Suspiro -Pero alguien me lo impide…- agrego con el ceño fruncido e inmediatamente la imagen de esa castaña llego a su mente.

-Debería controlar a su mujer…-

[...]

Como había dicho Blue, estos dos parecían llevarse bastante bien, aunque como no al fin y al cabo ambos tenían esa personalidad inquieta y gritona que tanto los caracterizaba a ambos.

-Así que se podría decir que usted era una salvaje fuera de civilización- decía Pearl entre carcajadas sin dirigirle la mirada a su superior.

-¡No lo digas así!- le reprocho divertida, en verdad le hacía gracia la compañía que le daba ese Kouhai.- Y qué hay de ti ¿Querías ser comediante no?

-¡Claro! Junto con Dia desde pequeños que seguíamos ese sueño- contesto el con verdadero entusiasmo- Aunque, las cosas no salieron como queríamos... pero no me arrepiento.

-Claro, si te arrepintieras de ese viaje... quizás no serias un Dex Holder- comento ella entre carcajadas.

-Jejeje tiene razón-Le siguió el juego el Rubio.

-Oye y dime ¿Cómo vas con esa chi...

Pero Sapphire no pude continuar, un extraño dolor de cabeza comenzó al sentir como su pequeño Kouhai de Sinnoh había chocado su frente con la de ella, causando un tremendo cabezazo por parte de ambos chicos.

-¡Auch! ¿Pero qué te sucede Pearl?- Le reclamo la castaña sobándose su pobre cabecita, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se había golpeado así.

-¡Yo no hice nada! de repente sentí un fuerte empujón-Se quejó el rubio mientras se sobaba la frente de igual manera.

-Sí que tienes la cabeza dura- replico la castaña.

-Me lo dice la chica de acero...- bufo divertido el rubio, haciendo molestar un poco a Sapphire como siempre solía hacerle.

-¡Oye Pearl cuida lo que dices!- reclamo con una sonrisa ladeada fingiendo estar molesta

-Sí, si lo siento...- se disculpó-ahora... ¡¿Quién demonios fue quien me empujo?! - gritaba furioso el rubio mientras buscaba con la mirada al dueño de aquella travesura que lo iba dejar con chichón en la frente. -Qué raro...No hay nadie.

-¿Seguro que te empujaron?-Pregunto Sapphire no muy convencida, al fin y al cabo no había visto a nadie por ahí, así que motivos sobraban para sospechar de Pearl.

-¡Claro! o acaso... ¡¿creyó que iba a besarle y que al intentarlo me golpee con usted?!- cuestiono arqueando una ceja bastante incrédulo ante la idea que podría tener su Senpai.

-¡¿Besarme?!- vocifero la castaña mientras se colocaba de pie rápidamente-¡C-claro que no pensé en eso! es más nunca tuve esa idea Pearl-

-Oiga, disculpe solo fue una pregunta-Se excusó el chico un poco apenado.

-Bu-Bueno, como sea… será mejor regresar.- sugirió la castaña tomando marcha al bonito hotel donde estarían todos.

-Sí, tiene razón…

Y mientras se retiraban una chica bastante cabreada por el hecho de que no allá funcionado lo planeado, trataba de escabullirse entre las rocas para no ser vista y descubierta por esa pequeña travesura que había dejado con jaqueca a los dos con Stater de Fuego.

[…]

-Este chico está loco...- murmuro en bajo un tipo.

-De seguro esta drogado…- bufo otro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Oye ¿este no es Red?- dijo otro extrañado mientras señalaba al pelinegro quien estaba en medio de todo ese círculo lleno de gente.

-¡Claro que no! Red no está TAN loco- le gruño uno cruzándose de brazos dando énfasis a su oración.

-¡Red!- Grito una joven rubia acercándose a su novio con un paquete extraño en brazos- No te preocupes ¡Tengo las galletas!

-¡Waaa! ¡Mis galletas! ¡Tonta Blue!, ¡Tonto… chico rubio de nombre desconocido que viene de Sinnoh!- Gritaba el campeón de Kanto por toda la playa mientras la mayoría de la gente se le quedaba mirando, como si fuera un bicho raro salido del mar.

-¡Red! ¡Ven!-Grito la pequeña rubia mientras corría detrás del joven, llamando así la atención del chico. –T-tengo tus galletas- y a la velocidad de un rayo de Zapdos, Red se dirigió junto con la pequeña curadora.

-¡Que linda eres! Muchas gracias Yellow- agradeció dándole un leve abrazo a su pequeña pero tierna novia.

-Jejeje, N-no te preocupes Red-Le contesto ella dulcemente correspondiendo el abrazo.

-No sé qué haría sin ti…-

Y como era predecible por parte de los tortolos de Kanto, sellaron ese extraño momento con un tierno beso, aunque se sentían bastante apenados ya que al separarse pudieron notar todo tipo de gente observándolos tiernamente, y todo por esa pequeña muestra de afecto hacia el otro.

-¡Puaj! Qué asco-Dijo Emerald con desagrado, ya le bastaba con lo cursi que se ponían Ruby y Sapphire, y tener que soportar mucho más las cursilerías de Red y su noviecita le parecía el colmo- Mejor me voy de aquí.

-¡Kyaaa! Chicas ¿Ya vieron a ese pequeño?- Grito una chica desconocida totalmente, apuntando a Emerald.

-¡Es tan lindo!-Comento otra chica llegando al lado de su amiga viendo al pequeño niño.

-Oye pequeño, ¿Te gustaría nadar con nosotras?-Preguntaron tanto la pelinegra como la pelirroja haciendo sentir al pequeño Emerald entre fastidiado y avergonzado.

-¿Eh? Claro que n-

-¿Es un sí? ¡Entonces Vamos!-Chillaron ellas de emoción, mientras jalaban al pobre Emerald con ellas para divertirse.

-¡A-Ayuda!-Grito el asustado por esas chicas, al fin de cuentas un par de jóvenes damiselas se lo estaban "raptando" para divertirse.

[…]

Mientras tanto detrás del conocido hotel donde se hospedarían, dos de los mejores coordinadores de los Dex Holder se encontraban manteniendo una muy "seria" conversación.

-Así que... si te ayudo con esto tú...- comenzó a decir el chico de gorra blanca manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los de la joven Berlitz.

-¿Es un trato?- cuestiono la joven estirando su brazo esperando que el chico de Hoenn la estrechara.

-¡Trato!-

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus Review~ Espero disfruten del cap ;u;**

**¿Review? :'3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

El trio de Johto era el que más disfrutaba de ese día de vacaciones, y Gold era el que más disfrutaba esos días, ¡finalmente tenía más razones para fastidiar a su amigo!, y no es que las necesitara para hacerlo pero esta vez era su oportunidad de oro y no la dejaría pasar por nada del mundo.

-Vaya, vaya... ¡Quién iba a pensar que no sabías nadar Bro!- se burlaba el chico de googles mientras salpicaba un poco de agua

-¡C-cállate!- replico con un leve rubor en el rostro el pelirrojo.

-Y yo que pensaba invitarte un día a nadar...- continúo con sus burlas el azabache mirando de reojo las expresiones molestas de su amigo.-Veo que no podrá ser... no me gustaría que te ahogaras frente tantas chicas Bro.

-¡Te dije que te callaras!-Le bufo molesto el pelirrojo.

-Si Gold, Cállate si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias-Amenazo Crystal quien habría estado nadando un momento para refrescarse.

-Co-Como tú digas Crys...-Dijo un tanto atemorizado el Azabache por tal repentina amenaza puesta por su compañera.

-Bueno Silver comencemos con tus clases.- Sugirió la peli azul mientras acomodaba sus coletas y se dirigía cerca del chico de ojos platas, quien tenía un leve rubor en el rostro por lo apenado que se sentía en ese momento.-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Silver?

-De seguro lo tienes intimidado por ese sexy traje de baño tuyo - Comento el con su clásica sonrisa de pervertido viendo de arriba abajo el cuerpo de su compañera, deteniéndose en algo que sobre salía bastante de ella. - ¡Vaya! ¡Sí que te crecieron los pechos Crys!

-¿Q-que?- Un gran sonrojo se asomó en el rostro de la Dex Holder, ¡su compañero acababa de halagarla por sus pechos! Y como no sentirse avergonzada por aquel comentario, cubrió de manera inmediata sus pechos. –P-pero que dices…- Desvió su mirada para otro punto, no le gustaba lo pervertido que era su amigo, pero que le dijera eso a ella, le hacía sentir bien de alguna manera.

-¡Claro! Pero no superas a Blue-Senpai.

Y lo último que se oyó, fue el grito de el Dex Holder criador que fue golpeado por su muy querido amigo sobre protector de su "Hermana".

-¡Idiota!-Le grito Silver mientras se volteaba donde su compañera.-Bien, ¿Empezamos ya las clases?

-C-Claro- Murmuro Crystal.

Y finalmente después de tanta distracción, finalmente habrían iniciado con las clases de natación de Silver. Gold por su parte no paraba de reírse de tanto fracaso de su amigo al intentar nadar y siempre fallar y caer en el agua en el intento.

-¡Ehy Bro!, terminaras ahogado- se burló el azabache al ver como su amigo se ahogaba nuevamente en intentar "Flotar" en el mar, teniendo como resultado hundirse rápidamente. - ¿En serio no quieres que te ayude?

-¡Si tú me ayudas estaré muerto!- comento el pelirrojo señalando a su amigo de googles

-¡Vamos! ¿Acaso no confías en mí?-Dijo en un tono siniestro, mientras se acercaba a Silver.

-¡Claro que no!-Grito el pelirrojo, mientras inútilmente trataba de huir de él pataleando.

-Qué poca confianza me tienes- comento entre carcajadas dándole palmadas en la espalda a su amigo.- Tranquilo no te voy ahogar... todavía- Lo último lo dijo en bajo dando una carcajada.

-¡Eres un...- Y antes de que pudiera continuar sintió una gran ola de agua arrasar con ellos a sus espaldas.

-¡Aaaah!-Gritaron los dos chicos, mientras eran arrastrados por la gigantesca Ola.

-¡Chicos!-Grito Crystal al ver como sus amigos eran arrastrados por la ola.-No puedo rescatar a los dos sola... ¡Salvavidas!

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre señora?-Pregunto el Salvavidas que era un hombre muy obeso, Crystal solo hizo un gesto de molestia al escuchar "Señora" pero no le dio mucha importancia puesto que sus compañeros estaban a punto de ahogarse.

-¡Ayúdeme a rescatar a mis amigos!-Le pidió ella mientras señalaba al mar, donde apenas se veían sus compañeros.

-Yo me encargo del apuesto de pelo negro…- dijo sonriente el salvavidas de la playa.

-¿Qué?-Crystal se había quedado bastante sorprendida ante el comentario del obeso tipo, si bien sabia su compañero era bastante apuesto, pero nunca pensó que causaría tales cosas en los hombres -C-como quiera...

Y como si de una carrera de nado se tratara ambos se dirigieron con bastante prisa a buscar a los dos Dex Holder que se estaban ahogando no muy lejos de ahí

-¡Resistan!-Le grito la chica, mientras ellos luchaban por mantenerse a flote y no volver a ahogarse.

Cuando finalmente logró llegar con el chico pelirrojo, lo llevo rápidamente hasta la orilla de la playa y estando ahí, lo recostó en la arena y empezó a presionar su pecho, para que el agua saliera de sus pulmones.

-No funciona...- Cierto temor se apodero de la chica de cabellos azules al pensar que su amigo de ojos plata estaría muerto, si ella no hacía algo de inmediato.-No me queda de otra...

Crystal dio un suspiro, si quería que su amigo botara toda el agua, tendría que darle respiración boca a boca, quisiera o no. Cerro sus ojos mientras se acercaba lentamente al rostro de su amigo mientras que un gran rubor cubrió su rostro ¡La vergüenza la invadía! Lentamente, se fue acercando al Pelirrojo inconsciente, cuando repentinamente el chico abrió lentamente los ojos plata, encontrándose con el hermoso rostro de Crystal acercándose a él.

-¡¿Pe-Pero qué?!-Tartamudeo el chico poniéndose igual de rojo que su cabello. Silver se sentía realmente avergonzado ¡Demasiado avergonzado! Crystal estaba tan cerca de su rostro que casi sentía su respiración. -¿Q-q-que…- y antes de poder terminar de formular su pregunta hacia la peli azul termino desmayado con humos saliendo de su rostro.

-¡Eh! ¡Silver reacciona!- Se alarmo Crys al ver a su amigo cayendo nuevamente, pero esta vez por su culpa.-Silver no nos hagas esto ¡reacciona!- Decía mientras sacudía a su amigo de un lado a otro.

Mientras Crystal no paraba de sacudir a su amigo, el obeso salvavidas aun trataba de hacer reaccionar a Gold. El chico de ojos ámbar aun no abría los ojos y eso le preocupaba un poco al señor de la playa.

-Mi niño no reacciona…- murmuro un poco temeroso el señor.-Tendré… ¡Que darle respiración boca a boca!

-¡Ni lo pienses viejo!- Y como si un milagro de Arceus se tratara Gold abrió sus ojos ámbar de par en par al solo escuchar que ese asqueroso viejo le daría respiración boca a boca.

-¡Deja darte respiración boca a boca! – exigió el tipo mientras tomaba a Gold por un brazo y lo apegaba a él, tratando de robarle un merecido beso.

-¡¿Qué?! Oye Anciano déjame – bufo el chico de googles mientras lo golpeaba de todas las maneras posibles, aunque claro el viejo salvavidas seguía forcejeando.- ¡Argh! Por qué no puedo… causar esto en las chicas-

-¡Deja de moverte!-Suplicaba el Obeso mientras intentaba besar a Gold.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Quítenme a este degenerado de encima!-Gritaba el pobre criador, mientras intentaba, zafarse del agarre del Salvavidas.

-¡Oh vamos!- se quejó el salvavidas sin dejar de forcejear con el chico. - Solo... es un beso.-

-¡Es por eso mismo!- Grito el azabache bastante asqueado al ver ese gordo que aun trataba de rogarle. - ¡Yo nunca eh dado mi primer beso! Y no dejare que un gordo como tú me del primero.

-¿Q-que Gold nunca ha dado su primer beso...?- susurro sorprendida la chica especialista quien aún trataba de despertar al inconsciente de Silver, pero quien aun así se mantenía atenta a la escena que montaba su amigo junto con el salvavidas raro.

[…]

Se dirigía refunfuñando a la habitación donde se hospedaría, necesitaba abrazar una almohada para poder desahogarse por lo mal que le habría salido su travesura anterior, y nada mejor que gritar un rato a solas. Abrió la puerta de un golpe encontrando a su amargado considerado "Mejor amigo" cruzado de brazos apoyado en el balcón observando a la castaña que apenas había llegado.

- ¿Ya dejaste de hacer tus tonterías? – Le reclamo enseguida Green cuando apenas se había estirado en su cama

- No son tonterías, ¡algún día me agradecerás todo lo que hago por las personas!- Replico ella mientras le mostraba la lengua con un tono de burla en su voz.

-Pero no son asuntos tuyos… chica ruidosa- Le bufo el castaño con esa típica seriedad suya.

-¡Claro que lo son! Estos chicos son tan tontos en el amor, sin mi estarían perdidos- Replico ella, con un tono orgulloso.

-Tsk...Claro, como digas-Dijo el, con intensión de no continuar su pelea.

-Por cierto ¿se puede saber dónde está Ruby? – La castaña se levantó levemente en la cama buscando con la mirada al chico cursi de Hoenn.-Pensé que observaría el beso de Pearl y Sapphire…

- ¿Beso? A mí me pareció más bien que quisiste romperle la cabeza a ambos - Comento Green sin dirigirle la mirada a su considera mejor amiga.

- ¿Entonces me ayudas?- Pregunto inocente mientras se dejaba caer en la cama nuevamente, Green solo la miraba de reojo ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca?

- Ni en tus más locas fantasías…- Bufo el de cabellos castaños, en definitiva el nunca de los jamases ayudaría a Blue en esos temas que a él no le interesaban.

- Ya vez, ¡tú nunca me ayudas!- suspiro Blue mientras alcanzaba un almohadón, y así lanzárselo en el rostro al buen Green que tenía enfrente.

-¡Oye!-Le grito enfadado el líder de Viridian City.

-Eres un Ton-To~ -Le enseño la lengua de una manera entre burlona y divertida, a su amigo.

-¡Hmp! Chica ruidosa-Gruño el chico ante aquella muestra burlona.

-A veces pienso sencillamente que tu...- Blue se quedó callada inmediatamente al ver lo que le diría a su amigo. No, en definitiva si se lo decía Green se enojaría demasiado con ella. - ¡Olvídalo!

-Si ya comenzaste a decir eso no te retractes.-suspiro el Dex Holder cruzándose de brazos esperando una respuesta coherente por parte de su compañera.-Dilo.-

-A-a veces... creo que tú eres... ¡Ya sabes!- Vocifero la castaña hundiendo su rostro en la cama, le daba simplemente vergüenza decirle aquello a su amigo.

-¿Que soy qué?- repitió Green sin entender, por qué le daba tantas vueltas al tema.

-¡Creo que eres del otro bando!- Soltó la castaña. Aquello solo causo dos reacciones por parte del líder de Vidrian, Sintió como un balde de agua fría cayó sobre él y una infinita sorpresa al ver que su amiga lo considerara de ese tipo de hombres que le gustaban ¡Los mismos Hombres!

-¿¡Que yo que!?-

[…]

Sentía que si seguía pensando la cabeza le estallaría en cualquier momento, había hecho un trato con la Dex Holder coordinadora de Sinnoh y ahora tendría que pensar en cómo demonios poder cumplirlo sin que su orgullo saliera herido. Se movía de un lado a otro con sus brazos cruzados, llamando la atención de la mayoría de los que pasaban por ahí, aunque no era muy anormal, ya que es muy interesante ver como un chico se desesperaba caminando de un lado a otro afuera de los baños.

-¡Demonios!, mejor me hubiera negado- Ruby chasqueo la lengua hartado de que ninguna buena idea cruzara su mente. -Pero... tampoco podía...- lanzo un leve bufido mientras paraba en seco su "caminata" -¡Estúpida señorita manipuladora!

-¡¿La Señorita que?!- alzo la voz molesto el chico de Sinnoh apareciendo de la nada por detrás de su Senpai cursi.

-Argh... ¡No me asustes así Pearl!- Vocifero igualmente el chico de gorra blanca quien se había sobresaltado por esa repentina aparición del rubio.

-¿Que dijo de la señorita?-Gruño molesto el chico rubio.

-¿Yo? Yo no eh dicho nada de ella-Respondió de igual forma, el Dex Holder Fashionista.

-No se haga yo lo escuche claramente- Reclamo el rubio agitando el puño contra el

-La verdad es que... se le escucho claramente lo que gritaba... Ruby-Senpai - Decía entre bocados Dia comiendo un paquete de galletas, quien al parecer, también venia acompañando al chico explosivo de Sinnoh

-Y... ¿ustedes son ninjas o qué?- bufo molesto Ruby al ver como esos dos se aparecían de la nada como si ninjas se tratasen.- ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?

-¡No me cambie el tema!- reclamo el rubio bastante fastidiado, no iba dejar que llamara a la señorita estúpida y manipuladora.

-Estamos buscando a la Señorita ¿La ha visto?- contesto Dia rascando con su índice su mejilla.

-No la eh visto.

-¡Oiga! ¡Contésteme lo que le pregunte!-Grito enfadado el chico con Stater de fuego bastante alterado, quizás más que de costumbre.

-No se dé que hablas-Fingió despreocupado Ruby.

-¡Claro, para fingir es lo único que es bueno!- Dijo Pearl bastante enfurecido, es más lo que más resaltaba en él era lo fastidiado que estaba.

Diamond se quedó sin palabras, sabía que su amigo podía llegar a enfurecer bastante, pero jamás pensó que pudiera dañar a alguien por eso, y de eso se dio cuenta al ver la reacción de Ruby. El coordinador solo hizo una mueca de total disgusto ante las palabras de Pearl ¿Que tanto sabia él? Nada.

-No te metas en lo que no te importa- Bufo molesto el de gorra antes de plantarle un fuerte golpe en el estómago al rubio. - Y menos en mis asuntos...- y sin más se retiró del lugar dejando atrás a los dos comediantes.

-No sé cuál de los dos se pasó más...- murmuro Dia, viendo a su amigo quien tenía un brazo en su estómago y aun quejándose en silencio por el dolor que le había causado ese repentino golpe.- ¿Estas bien Pearl?

-Sí, Dia, no quiero decir Diamond… no te preocupes-Respondió el con voz adolorida, viendo con furia el camino por el que se había ido su Senpai.

-Creo que esas palabras que dijiste...Lo lastimaron, Pearl-Le comento el, mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto el rubio incrédulo, aceptando la ayuda que su amigo le ofrecía.

-Sí, bueno... Creo que Ruby-Senpai se dio cuenta de lo que quisiste decir...- Murmuro el chico de las emociones sin despegar la vista por donde su Senpai se había ido hecho furia.-Sapphire-Senpai te dijo algo ¿verdad?

-No me gustan las personas que no son sinceras- El rubio chasqueo la lengua mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Sí, eso lo se Pearl- dijo el con una risita dándole palmaditas en la espalda a su mejor amigo. - Pero aun así quieres darle un "empujón" a Ruby-Senpai para que se disculpe.

-Que comes, que adivinas- Diamond soltó una carcajada ante aquel comentario de su amigo, él era bastante glotón como para saber qué era lo que le hacía adivinar las decisiones de su compañero.

-jeje Que no como será-contesto el colocando su brazo detrás de su nuca riendo inocentemente, así solo como Diamond sabe hacerlo.- Mejor busquemos a la señorita...

Y sin esperar más tomo del brazo del rubio arrastrándolo junto a él en la búsqueda de su otra amiga, al fin y al cabo tenían que estar juntos disfrutando de sus vacaciones.

[…]

El chico de ojos ámbar tiene la "buena costumbre" de querer cortejar chicas, cuando su querida amiga Crys no se hallaba cerca. Ya que bien no le gustaba tener su cara marcada con las patadas que ella le daba al verlo con "las manos en la masa" Aunque si no era la chica súper seria, era su considerado mejor amigo –y víctima de sus burlas y travesuras- quien le fastidiaba la hora de cortejar a una muchacha.

-¡Gold déjala de una vez!- alego el pelirrojo bastante fastidiado por la situación.

-Oh vamos, al menos debo aprovechar que la chica súper seria no está para fastidiarme- una sonrisa burlona se asomó en su rostro mientras se acercaba más a la joven muchacha a la cual estaba cortejando.

-Cuando regrese Crystal, le diré-Le advirtió su amigo Silver, al ver como el criador se acercaba más a la joven.

-¡Amigo! No puedes hacerme eso.

-¿Ah no?-Le reto el chico.

-Senpai, no es por nada en verdad, pero si esta tan cerca mío me siento incomoda…- murmuraba la heredera Berlitz bastante incomodada por la cercanía de Gold.

-¡Genial! Los viejos me aman, pero las chicas me rechazan.- Se reprochó a sí mismo el de ojos ambarinos cruzándose de brazos. – Ahora entiendo que sientes al ser rechazado Bro.

-¡Oye conmigo no te confundas!- le reclamo bastante enfadado el pelirrojo, en definitiva no le gustaba que su amigo se asimilara con él, ya que de por si el jamás se habría declarado o tratado de estar con una chica.

-¿Que no? ¿Acaso no te rechazan?-Le pregunto burlonamente su amigo criador.

-Claro que no, yo jamás, me le eh declarado a alguien- Afirmo el pelirrojo.

-¿Ni siquiera a Crys?-Interrogo el azabache con burla.

-¡¿Q-Que, estás diciendo?!-Grito el chico de ojos Plata, demasiado sonrojado mientras negaba rápidamente con sus manos.

-¿Que ahora me niegas que te gusta?- una extraña seriedad se asomó en el rostro del de cabellos azabaches, aunque no era muy común en el hablar tan seriamente sobre aquellos temas, prácticamente siempre lo hacía con burla.

-Pues... a decir verdad a mí...- el de ojos ámbar chasqueo la lengua, ya venía esperando la posible respuesta de su amigo, la cual sabía que no le iba gustar nada. - Crystal...

-¡Chicos!- Grito afortunadamente la de cabellos azules siendo acompañada de la rubia quien estaría haciendo cursilerías con su novio no hace mucho.

-Sí que tardaste Crys- le replico el de googles dando por olvidado lo hablado con el chico serio.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó Crys dando un leve suspiro.

-Ya, ya. No importa ¡Vamos a divertirnos!-Grito el chico de googles mientras la arrebataba la soda que habría ido a comprar.

Su amigo de ojos plateados, simplemente se quedó callado, la faceta seria de su amigo Gold lo había dejado sin palabras, muy pocas veces podía ver el rostro de Gold de esa manera.

-¿Sucede algo Sil?

-Oh, no, no. No es nada Yellow-Senpai- Dijo reiteradas veces el muchacho para 'convencer' más o menos a la rubia de que nada sucedía. - Por cierto, donde se encuentra ¿Red-Senpai?

-Pues él fue con...-

[...]

Necesitaba un consejo, y nadie mejor que su considerado amargado mejor consejero para aquello. Lo más rápido posible se dirigió a la habitación donde sabia podría encontrar al Líder de Viridian.

-¡Green!- Grito el joven entrenador abriendo la puerta de golpe.- ¡Necesito un consejo!

-¿A ti no te enseñaron a tocar?- Reclamo el castaño sin dirigirle la mirada al 'intruso'

-¿Eh? Bueno nunca necesite golpear una puerta…- comento sin darle muchas vueltas al tema que lo ocupaba. – En fin, ¡Green necesito hablar contigo!

-Está bien, ¿pero puedes bajar la voz?- dijo en un susurro Green señalando a una de las camas, donde dormía bastante tranquila la fastidiosa de su amiga Blue.

-Oye, ¿no es muy temprano para hacer estas cosas?- inquirió preocupado Red, causando un leve sonrojo en su amigo. Quien fuera pensar lo mal pensado que llegaría a ser el campeón Red…

* * *

**¿Review? 8(°v°)8**


End file.
